Only if I were
by GasunKugi
Summary: Naruto is a unlucky guy, He's wanted by everyone. But he can't have what he truly wants, true love. When his godfathers make him move will he take the chance to find that person? Shonen-ai/yaoi SasuNaruSasu probably GaaNaru/ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; Well here it is, the rebeginning, :P I'm watching Medium sooo don't wonder why I get all psycologic xD Writing this because of my bad start last time sorry!_

_Thank you __Flaming Critique__ for critizizing me_! _And big thanks to __Acedia-et-Avarita__ for keeping my self-confidence up! And, I still remember all those people who read without reviewing, I'm not gonna kill you, like most people, but I will have my revenge evil smirk_

_**Warning;**___This story is a shonen-ai which means lots and looots of yaoi and some yuri too

**If I only were...,**

The dreams began to fade away and he started to stir in his bed hoping to find them again. Finally, when he went up from his bed and into the large bathroom he started to wake up. The bathroom mirror showed his apperance that morning, his messy blond hair sticking to his neck and wandered up in all directions, his sky blue eyes looking sleepless in the mirror with hatred. the night had not been mercyful to his apprerance, his lean muscular arms had gotten bruises of possesive womans hands, he looked like he hadn't sleept in days, or maybe months.

His name made much of your first impression, even though he didn't want to. Getting chased by mental girls where ever he went, getting stares from how he looked, getting critizised from people that he hadn't even talked to, this made marks on his soul. Marks that someday would kill him. But one day his godfather decided to save him. And they ran away from everything. To another place in this sad universe. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, but the world recognized him as Kyuubi the Kitsune. The red head who actually was a blonde. Who was known to have sky blue eyes. And was known to dream about playing music that changed the world step by step. And was only 16 years old.

How do I know? Well I'm that mizerable guy. And my life just got a lot worse...

Everything started when my house got invaded by a mass of girls and even a few boys that joined a sekt also known as Kyuubi Kitsune's harem. They almost killed a person, just because I was talking to him. He was asking for the way to a museum!

But the worst people I've ever met is the presidents of my fanclub, a pink-haired and a blonde-haired. They transferred to my school right after my album went out in stores. People didn't actually know about my disguise back then, so I was by my own in someway. I allways used to sit by myself or with someone else that never had any attention. But when those girls came, Tonks and Lucy I belive their names where, suddenly everybody wanted to be friends or even wanted to be my love even the guys! But even though I went from loser to coolest, I was more mizerable then I'd been before. Under all this time I only had one real friend, Gaara. A red head that had an fetish for red, a red head that had an tatto that said 'love' in kanji (1) on the right(A/N; Is that right? I'm not completly sure, so tell me if I'm wrong!). He was my very best friend, but I never met him after he moved, we didn't communicate since..

But I'll tell you a real funny story if you want to know it?

_A/N; I guess the story starts in the next chapter xD Wrote this while in norway, saw this really weird boutique sign and textmessaged all my friends, guess how much we laughed xD Send a message if you want to know what the sign said..._

_**Reviews shall not be forgotten, I'll love you for allways and allways and...**_

_**but if you don't review, you shall be buuuuuurned.. evil smirk**_

_**Naah, just joking :)**_

P.s I'm not gonna write a disclaimer as you allready know I don't owe Naruto, but in my dreams I do

(1) Japanese writing signs,


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N;__ Yeey, I've allready started on the upcoming chapter while watching __The associate__ with __Whoopie__Goldberg__. I totally love that movie! Oh well here's the second chappie. I need a Beta reader, btw -' suggestions?_

_T__**hought**__ 'blaah'_

_**Speak **__"_Blaah_"_

_other things??_

_**Warnings; **__Yaoi boyxboy whatever it's called now days, May be some hints of yuri_

_**Kyuubi's new school?**_

I woke up when the sun, that was shining through the window, hit my eyes. Even though loud screams and complains where heard from the kitchen all night it didn't effect my good nights sleep. I could still here the war going on between my two godfathers, Jiraya and Iruka, who were the complete opposites of eachother. Which would explain why it was an war going on downstairs.

Iruka was the motherlike figure (and he kind of looked like one also) with his chocolate brown friendly eyes, his scar over his nose and his long brown hair pulled up in a cute ponytail. But Jiraya was a complete opposite of Iruka. He was the more (_bad_) father/grandfather type, his long white (_old mans_) hair that was pulled up in a ponytail suspisually blended in with his red stripes he had under his eyes, he usually was making them for about... 1 hour maybe, when i suggested that he'd had those things tattoed there instead he only answered "Tattoes gives people wrinkles." (A/N; I'm not trying to hurt people with tattoes here, but.. I needed something weird xD SORRY!)

Either way, When I came out in the kitchen it was just like I had expected. Iruka and Jiraya was in a intensive glaring battle while holding a frying pan in the hand trying to make the other one back down. The whole kitchen looked infected by the intense fight that had been going on for a while, saucepans, forks, spoons, frying pans.. everything was all over the floor or even in the celing. Jiraya even had an knife in his hair. I leaned myself to the doorframe to watch what they were fighting about.

"Your telling him, Iruka!" Jiraya yelled.

"No! I've been telling him things all the time! I LIVED WITH HIM FOR AGES!" Iruka yelled while charging Jiraya with a fork in one hand and a frying pan in the other. '_That's got to be the largest frying pan ever.._" I thought as I saw the size of the pan..

"So, are you fighting over who that's going to tell me that I have to go to school here?" I interrupted before Iruka succeceded with hitting Jiraya in the head. Both of them freezed. I started to chuckle, they looked really scared and Iruka was standing on his toes with the other foot pointing to the celing. '_I wonder when he's going to realise how his standing..' _then, Iruka falled over on Jiraya '_..And there it was..'_ .

"You're not mad?" Iruka said while looking kind of worried but still really frightened.

"Oh? About that?" I chuckled and gave them a evil smirk while walking towards the door "Don't worry I'm not mad, but I will have my revenge.." I could feel them shivering as they walked past me against the car..

When we arrived at the school I was amazed by the number of students, I would personally quit if I saw his perverted books on his laptop, or even anywhere in the school!

People started to avoid the car as they recognized it, obviously he was the only one to have such a hideous car. The awfully bright red colour that had some green in it reminded people of frogs, or more like toads. When the car parked, I saw the look on Iruka's face, he seemed to be thinking the exactly same thing as me '_I really got to buy a car_' since all of our cars been destroyed of weird, obsessive fangirls.

It was either Jiraya's hideous car or that incredibly green car next to our. The incredibly green driver, jumped out of the car about the same time we did..

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" The man yelled on the top of his lungs. It was about then I noticed his INCREDIBLY big eyebrows, his shining black bowl-cut hair.

"Your scaring the students, Gai." Jiraya teased. The awfully green man just laughed.

"Youthful students shall be greeted. It's a youthful day isn't it Lee?" The man said and turned to a mini copy of himself, And when I say copy I mean copy. The greenfreak and the copy of him looked like father and son.

"Yes, Gai-sensei! It's truly a YOUTHFUL day!" The copy named Lee said and pumped his fist into the air.

"LEE!" The man named Gai yelled

"GAI-SENSEI" Lee yelled, and they both started to cry in happyness. It was about then everybody around us freezed up and started to shiver.

"LEE"

GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE" Suddenly a sunset curtain showed up behind them. It was an incredibly stupid terrifing sight. People started to shiver when a girl with buns showed up and hit them in the head, making them fall on the ground.

"Finally" A brown haired girl said. Or was it a boy?

"Allright, that was unnecessary Tenten" A blonde lady came up and said. I'd allready recognized her and started to back out into the crowds behind me."Naru-chan, where do you think you're going" She stared at me and made the crowd behind me, which was shivering, back down. Suddenly a woman with brown hair pulled up in a messy ponytail jumped out from the first floors window. I kind of recognized her too..

"WHAT? IS NARU-CHAN HERE??" She yelled at the blonde lady. The blonde, which was named Tsunade and was the second principle, pointed my way and the brownhaired woman, who was named Anko, pounced me and kissed my cheek "NAAAAAAAAAARU-CHAAN. I missed you. Didn't you miss me?"

"Heh, sure. I missed you too Anko" I laughed nervously.'_I'm going to kill Jiraya, what's wrong with his brain?_'I glared at him and saw that the people started to glare at me as I had taken their love away, seriously. Who would even want a lunatic like Anko.

"Allright, break it up. You wouldn't want a detention with Ibiki do you?" He chuckled as he saw the crowd running in to the buildings '_Seriously? Ibiki too?? My life is destroyed_'

"You'll need this if you don't want Ibiki spotting you" He said again and throwed me a black hoodie and walked into the school. Iruka chuckled at the whitehaired man's bad choice of teachers and dragged me with him to the school's assembly hall.

x**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

People coming up probably,

Gaara,

Neji

Itachi

Sasuke

Kakashi

and others looool

Yay I love my iPod touch!! xD stupid swedish goverment that doesn't aloud iPhone in Sweden.. Revieeew or it's going to take soo much longer for the updates

_Songs listened to while writing this chapter;_

_Silly god disco - The gazettes_

_Touhikaro - An café_

_Uhn tiss uhn tiss - The bloodhound gang_

_Tainted love- Marilyn Manson_

_Love is gone- David guetta_

_Dance Dance- Fall out boys_


End file.
